Mcbaby and Beyond
by kittenO1
Summary: Episode 3x04, instead of Meredith's appendix, she is pregnant..the story is still being worked on... give me info i am running out of ideas of how the story should go.


"Grey's Anatomy" The Mcbaby and Beyond

Cristina: (to Meredith's pained expression and hand on her stomach) Woman troubles?

Meredith: Men troubles. I think this dating two guy's thing is getting to me. The stress of it. Finn, Derek. Derek, Finn. I think I'm getting an ulcer.

Cristina: McDreamy and the vet are making you sick?

Meredith: I just need to make a choice and get it over with.

(They all enter a patient's room)

George: Shawn Sullivan. 62. Had minimally invasive bypass surgery two days ago to remove a blockage from his LAD.

Shawn: I'm all better now, thank you, George. So what do you think Miranda? Can I stop being a burden to you good people and go home?

Mrs. Sullivan: You need to stop interrupting the Doctors Shawny. You need to listen to what they say.

Shawn: I need to get back to the dealership. They're going to can me if I'm gone to long.

Mrs. Sullivan: They can't can you sweetie; you're the best salesman they've got.

Bailey: What do you sell?

Shawn: Cars.

Mrs. Sullivan: My Shawny could sell…anything.

Bailey: I believe he can. What he can't sell me on is going back to work before he gets his oxygen levels up. So put that oxygen back on Mr. Sullivan before I even think about letting you out of here. And if I do, I want your word: nothing fried no alcohol and no cigarettes.

Shawn: Oh you're tough Miranda.

Bailey: I need your word Mr. Sullivan or I'm not going to sign those discharge papers.

Shawn: I give you my word.

Bailey: All right then. Mrs. Sullivan you need to go to the front desk to fill out some paper work. Maybe you can take your husband home.

(Alex is in a patient's room when Addison enters)

Addison: How we doing guys?

Alex: She's at 8cm. But the baby's still at minus 3 station.

Jeff: So what do we do? Pattern breathing? Squatting?

Alex: Dude... Squatting?

Addison: Dr. Karev, how do we normally proceed in a situation like this?

Alex: We monitor the baby's progress, if the descent stops entirely during active labour, then we perform a c-section.

Rebecca: Not on me you don't. I'm sorry Dr Karev, but Jeff and I have a natural birth plan. And Dr. Montgomery promised us...

Addison: I promised we would do what we can. But if your labour intensifies and the baby doesn't descend...

Rebecca: Well then we wait until he does. Right? I'm not having a c-section.

Alex: A c-section is actually the safest way...

Rebecca: To what avoid a lawsuit.

Addison: We don't have to decide right now.

Rebecca: I'm not going to miss out on an experience my body was made for just because it's more convenient for you.

(Bailey and her interns are walking though the hall.)

Bailey: You all right Dr. Grey?

Meredith: Yeah, Dr. Bailey, I just…(She sits down on a desk. Derek walks up.)…Need to make a choice is all.

Derek: Karev. Dr. Grey, I am clipping a basilar tip aneurysm. Any interest. (_He sees Addison, and pauses_)

Addison: Dr. Bailey can I get...

(_And she sees Mark._)

Addison: Oh my God.

(_Derek follows her view and also notices Mark_)

Derek: Oh...my...God.

Meredith: Oh my God....

George: Is that...

Cristina: McSteamy.

(_Meredith throws up on the floor and Bailey runs to her_)

Bailey: Grey?

George: No Mr. Sullivan, don't light that!

(_Mr. Sullivan has lit a cigarette, which causes an explosion as he is on Oxygen. Thus, the top half of his body is set on fire._)

Derek: Somebody get a fire extinguisher!

Bailey: Call a code red!

(Mr. Sullivan's room)

Mark: Make sure he has an airway. Sir can you hear me?

Bailey: No he's out. Hit his head. Small haematoma in the occipital region.

Mark: Get him to the burn unit until he's stabilized and get a CT. GO!

Bailey: Right away Dr. Come on.

(Walking through the hall)

Derek: You're burning up.

Meredith: I'm fine.

Derek: You don't look fine.

(_Christina hands her a glass of water_)

Derek: You look beautiful but you don't look fine.

Cristina: Now I'm going to throw up.

Meredith: Go. You have aneurisms to clip. And surgeons to confront.

Derek: You're going to be all right?

Meredith: Yeah.

Derek: Will you look after her, please?

Cristina: Mmm hmm. (_Derek goes after Mark_) You think I'd miss this?

(Derek walks over to Richard)

Richard: What kind of idiot lights a cigarette in a hospital.

Derek: Apparently people do idiotic things all the time.

(_Derek, Chief and Mark exchange a glare and Chief walks away, going up the stairs. Derek follows_)

Derek: Chief. Chief!

(Mark walks over to Addison)

Addison: I thought you were going back to New York.

Mark: I thought it was time for a change.

Addison: You can't do this. You can't be here.

(_Meredith, Cristina, and George watch, pointing and giggling_)

Mark: Sure I can. It was easy. Sublet the apartment. Sold the practice.

(Richard and Derek are on the stairway landing)

Derek: He is a liar, and a cheat.

Richard: The man is one of the finest plastic surgeons in the country. His department will generate twice the revenue neurosurgery does.

Derek: Money, is that why he's here?

(Addison and Mark)

Mark: Why do you think I'm here?

Addison: This...this is why I left you.

Mark: I thought you left me for Derek.

(Richard and Derek)

Derek: I left New York because of him.

Richard: He was your best friend, for years.

Derek: Right up until the point where he had sex with my wife.

Richard: We all make mistakes.

(_Meredith again vomits_)

Cristina: Holy crap. Are you pregnant?

(_Everyone takes a break from arguing to stare_)

Addison: Oh this is just perfect. (_Derek runs down the stairs to get to Meredith_) An adulterous love child.

Derek: (to Addison) Goes along with an adulterous sociopath. (To Meredith) Meredith...

Bailey: Uh, uh, you've done enough already.

Derek: Meredith...

(Mrs. Sullivan walks up)

Mrs. Sullivan: Oh Dr? I finished filling out the paper work. When do you think I can take Shawny home?

Bailey: (looking rather nauseous herself at all that's going on) Ugh...

(Meredith's room)

Cristina (who is poking around Meredith's stomach): So Who's the father?

Meredith: I'm not pregnant

Cristina: I didn't think I was pregnant when I was pregnant either. But the fever, abdominal pain, non-stop vomiting?

Meredith: I'm not pregnant.

Cristina: You don't know who the father is, do you?

Meredith: It's Derek's.

Cristina: You haven't had sex with the vet yet? You gotta get out of that relationship immediately.

Meredith: I can't be pregnant, can I?

Cristina: With McBaby! (_She pokes too hard and Meredith squirms._)

Meredith: Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant?

Cristina: I thought you said you weren't pregnant.

(Bailey enters)

Bailey: Grey, do you want the good news first or the bad.

Meredith: I want the bad news.

Bailey: Your Mom is here and she seems to be lucid and she is asking for you.

Meredith: I want to go and see her. What's the good news?

Bailey: It seems that you are pregnant and please go see Addison when we are done here.

Meredith: In that case I want to have an abortion.

Bailey: Meredith I know you are only an intern but I was in the same situation as you, I was pregnant my intern year, I gave the baby up for adoption.

Christina: Mere it will be okay.

Meredith: Just stop okay I get it. I am scared to death, Derek and I we've known each other for 9 months now, and I can't do this to him. What will Addison think of me I can't, I can't go through with this.

Bailey: Okay Grey, I want you to go home and think about this, you have a hard road to face. Christina make sure she gets home and not a word of this pregnancy to anyone. It stays between us three.

Meredith: I want to see my mom lucid while she still is.

Bailey: You can see her right away.

Christina: Let's go.

Leaves the room with Meredith

Meredith: Oh crap theirs Derek.

Derek: Meredith are you alright you scared the hell out of me.

Meredith: I just have the flu I am going to see my mom she is here and lucid. Then I am going home. _(I have to tell him I am pregnant)_

Derek: I will be by later after work. I will come with you to meet your mom.

Meredith: Derek can I just see her first, you can see her later.

Derek: Sure anything for you.

Christina: Let's go see your mom then we can get you home.

Meredith: I have to go see Addison first before I see my mom. You go back to work.

I'll see you later.

_(Alex and Addison are walking out of Rebecca's room)_

Addison: I want you checking the fetal monitor every thirty minutes.

Alex: What's the point? The baby's nowhere near where he needs to be and you know you're going to have to cut her open. So why not get it over with.

Addison: That's not what the patient wants and it's our job as doctors to balance the desires of the patient against the risk of complication, so if the patient wants a natural birth...

Chapter 2

_Meredith walks over to Addison._

Meredith: Excuse me Addison I need your help I have this patient and she is in trouble.

Addison: Let's get going Grey.

_They walk down to an exam room._

Addison: Where is she Grey, you had me come down here for nothing?

Meredith: Well not really. I am the one in trouble; I don't think I can have this baby.

Addison: Meredith look I would give anything in the world to have a baby with Mark, but I can't because I aborted my baby with him to be with Derek. I know that it is hard for you but you are not alone and I am here.

Meredith: Thanks Addison, I would love it very much if you would be my doctor through out the pregnancy. I need to tell Derek, Addy how am I going to tell him how am I going to tell him._ (Crying)_

Addison: I will be your doctor; after all I am the best. I'll just tell him that I need an emergency consult. And I will wait for him by the nurse's station.

Meredith: Okay.

_Addison leaves the room to go to the nurse's station._

Addison: Can you page Dr. Shepard for an emergency consult.

"Beep Beep Beep"

Nurse: you have a 911, 4th floor nurses station for an emergency consult? Dr. Shepard: Dr .Burke can you close up.

Dr .Burke: Yes.

_Derek leaves the surgery and goes to the fourth floor._

Derek: What do you need I was in surgery Addy?

Addison: She needs to talk to you Derek. Derek please don't be upset of what she had to say.

Derek: I won't get upset and who is she?

Addison: Just come with me Derek.

Derek: Fine, let's go.

_Addison takes Derek to an exam room_

Addison: Okay Derek let her talk.

Derek: Let who talk Addy?

Meredith: Let me talk Derek.

_Derek pulls open the curtain_

Derek: Meredith I thought you went home because you have the flu.  
Meredith: I'm sick Derek.

Derek: What do you mean your sick Meredith?

Meredith: What I mean is that I will be sick for the next little while and it will be hard to complete my internship and what is left of it. So I came to Addison for help and she decided to help me.

Derek: _(practically in tears) _I have to go._ (Running out of the exam room) _

Meredith: DEREK, PLEASE STOP, STOP_. (Meredith Standing in the hallway)_Addison run after him.

Addion: Derek Stop!

Derek: I'm sorry I have to go.

_Addison goes back to Meredith_.

Addison: Meredith please don't cry. I will get him to come back here.

Chapter 3

Meredith: I ah need to go talk to the chief.

Addison: I will come with you and I will get Derek to come. I will meet you at the Chief's office.

Meredith: Okay, I will meet you there.

_(Meredith leaves for the Chief's office.)_

Addison: Derek we are needed at the chief's office. Something about him retiring.

Derek: He didn't say anything about retiring; let's go find out for sure.

_They are walking to the chief's office_

_Meredith knocks at the Chief's door. _

Chief: Come in.

Meredith: We need to talk, and what I have to say is pretty serious and it may cause me not to finish the rest of my intern year.

Chief: Meredith what's wrong?

Meredith: I'm I'm pregnant, I am keeping the baby but I can't tell Derek I can't tell him.

Chief: I will make sure you finish your internship which means you will work harder than the others.

_Meredith is crying._

_Knock Knock_

Derek: What is this I hear about you retiring?

(_Derek didn't realise Meredith was in the chair_)

Meredith: I 'm just going to go (_Meredith gets up_)

Addison: Meredith. Meredith!

Chief: Meredith get back here?

Meredith: Yes, Chief.

Chief: Derek sit down, I have no idea what gave you the idea that I was retiring.

(_Derek looks at Addison_.) Meredith needs to tell you something and it affects you and her. Addison said she will help the both of you when you need it.

Derek: What are you talking about?

Meredith: Derek what I need to tell you is that I…..

(_Meredith passes out_)

Addison: Meredith, Meredith can you hear me. (_Feels her forehead_) She's burning up we need to get her to an exam room. Page Dr. Bailey and Yang quick.

Derek: What is wrong with her? (_In tears_)

Addison: You know for a brain surgeon you are not that smart in other departments. She's pregnant Derek, she was going to tell you today but you left the exam room. Then she came to the Chief's office to tell the chief and you, and then she just passed out with a spiked fever. She was thinking an abortion until Miranda and Christina talked her out of it. She is really scared that she will turn out like her mother and have her kid be like her.

Derek: I have to go tell her I'm sorry. I can't do this.

Chief: Derek, you are staying here with me until we know what's going on. It hurts me to see the pain in her eyes when I can't do anything about it. I think of her as my daughter and what you say and do effects me to.

Derek: Fine I will stay.

Chief: We need some help in here, somebody get me a gurney.

Nurse Olivia: Here you go.

Addison: Olivia page Dr. Bailey tell her to meet me in the exam room which you will know the where abouts.

_Nurse Olivia goes back to the Nurse's Station to page ._

_Beep Beep_

Nurse: Dr. Bailey

Miranda: What?

Nurse: Your pager, it says 911 Meredith.

Dr. Bailey: Yang come with me, will you be okay here.

Dr. Sloan: Yeah I will be fine.

_They both head to the fourth floor_

Miranda: What's going on?

Addison: She was in the Chief's office she was going to tell Derek about the baby and she passed out she's spiking a fever and she has high blood pressure. Nurse Olivia can you grab me an ultra sound machine.

Nurse Olivia: Right away. What room are you in?

Addison: Exam room three.

Nurse Olivia: I will meet you there.

_They go to exam room three. Nurse is inserting an I.V drip._

Christina: Meredith can you hear me, Meredith.

Miranda: Meredith come on wake up so you can tell us what hurts.

Nurse Olivia: Here you go.

Addison: Olivia do you mind getting her labs when they are ready. Yang will take them.

_Addison setting up the ultra sound machine._

Miranda: Get Derek here right away he needs to be here for this.

Olivia: I will get him.

_Meanwhile Olivia is getting Derek Izzie walks into the room with George and Alex._

Izzie: We need our assignments. What's wrong with Meredith?

Miranda: Head to the pit all three of you and Meredith is sick she collapsed in the Chief's office we think she might have an erupted cist.

Izzie: Does Derek know?

Addison: Yeah he knows.

_Meanwhile Derek here's what they said._

Derek: I know that she's pregnant and intend to be there for her.

Addison: Derek we think she may have an erupted cist now I need you to sign these papers so we can get her into surgery.

Derek: The baby will be okay right.

Miranda: I will be doing the surgery.

Addison: And I will be monitoring the baby.

Derek: I'm sorry I can not be here when you operate; tell her when she gets up that I am sorry.

Addison: Derek you can not just leave, this is Meredith we are talking about and your child.

Derek: I know but I can't stay here and wait for her to be out of surgery I need to focus on something. I think I am going to go to the land and possibly fish. Page me if anything goes wrong.

_They prep her for surgery, and then the surgery starts_.

Addison: There is way too much blood I need suction.

Christina: Suction.

_About an hour later the surgery is done but Meredith heart stops beating._

Addison: Page Dr. Derek Shepard, tell him 911 Meredith.

_Derek gets a page saying 911 Meredith._

Derek: Dammit Meredith.

_About ten minutes later._

Addison: We have to call it she's been gone to long.

Miranda: I will not let her die, do you hear me I won't.

Nurse: We're getting something we have a heartbeat, pulse 120 over 80.

Addison: Okay now let's finish up here, so we can get her back to Derek.

_20 minutes later they are out of surgery._

Derek: Where is she?

Addison: Derek there were complications, her heart stopped beating we lost her for.

Derek: Ahh I have to get out of here. (_Running away_)

Addison: Derek stop! (_Running after him_)

Derek: I'm sorry I have to go.

Addison: Derek she is alive you need to be here when she wakes up.

Derek: How do I even know this baby is mine she was dating Finn for Christ sakes.

Addison: Oh trust me this baby is yours she never slept with Finn.

Chief: How did Meredith's surgery go?

Addison: We lost her for a while but she is fine now and the baby is too.

Derek: I have to go Chief make sure you find someone to take over my surgeries for a while.

Addison: Derek don't this. Don't run away you did it before and I won't let you do it again.

Derek: I'm sorry I can't be here.

Chief: Derek go, you need time away and I will give you five months for leave. We'll just put you on a leave of absence. I will get someone to fill in for you.

Derek: Thank you Chief, Addison you will keep me informed about Meredith.

Addison: Yes I will.

Chapter 4

_5 months later_

Chief; Welcome back Derek.

Derek: Thanks Chief. Where is Meredith, is she here I need to talk to her.

Chief: She should be in the locker room.

Derek: Thank you.

_While Derek is going to the locker room. _

_Meredith is with her friends talking._

_Meredith is drinking Pepto-Bismol_

George: Hey are you okay.

Meredith: I'll be fine.

Derek: Are you really fine or is that your definition of fine.

Meredith: Derek, get away from me right now, I hate you……..I don't feel good. (_She passes out_).

Derek: Meredith can you hear me. Meredith!

Izzie: I'll go grab Dr. Montgomery, Christina come with me please.

Christina: I will stay beside my person because she hates Mcdreamy right now.

Derek: Christina I had my reasons for leaving which you knew about. I was scared, I ran away to get some closure for my self and the future for my child's life, Meredith needs me to be strong for her. I knew when Addy said she was pregnant that she would have a hard time but I needed to be a better person so that is why I left.

Christina: When she wakes up you better tell her what you said to me so it will be a lot easier on her.

Derek: She won't understand.

Christina: Then make her.

Derek: I think I should talk to Ellis first.

Christina: Derek about three months ago Ellis stopped being lucid. She knows that Meredith is having a baby but sometimes Meredith has to go through the same thing when she continued to see her at the home.

Derek: I should have come back earlier. I never wanted Meredith to hate me; I love her way too much.

_He starts to cry._

Christina: Meredith if you can hear me squeeze my hand.

_Meredith doesn't squeeze her hand_

Derek: Meredith I am sorry for what I did. I do know you needed me for the past five months but I thought I wasn't going to be good enough for you and our baby.

Meredith: Derek, what are you doing here?

Derek: I came back for you and our baby.

Meredith: I don't want you here, I found someone who loves me for me and my baby.

Derek: And who would that be.

Meredith: Finn, when you were not around I told Addison and everyone who had talked to you about me, not to tell you about Finn. You made your choice and leaving me alone.

Derek: I needed to clear my head. I was scared to become a Dad, and I guess I will never have the chance to know my kid. Goodbye Meredith.

_(He starts to cry, walking out and slamming the door.)_

_(Meredith starts to cry)_

Meredith: Oh my god, what did I just do.

Christina: Meredith, you did what is best. Finn is a great guy; he will be there for you and your baby.

_Meanwhile Finn is standing outside the door he can hear Meredith and Christina talking._

Meredith: Finn is a good guy, but I want Derek, I am and always will be in love with Derek Shepard.

_Finn walks in._

Finn: I'm sorry Meredith.

Meredith: What are you sorry for?_ (Giving a puzzled look on her face)_

Finn: I think you should really talk to Derek, I know you love him and always will.

Meredith: Finn. I am sorry. If I hurt you and led you on, I thought Derek was never coming back.

Finn: I understand good luck Meredith.

Meredith: Bye Finn.

_Finn leaves out of Meredith's life for good_

Meredith: Get now, I..I my stomach...ahh ahhh

Christina: Meredith stay with me..

_Christina hits the Code Blue button to get help._

Nurse Olivia: What happened?

Christina: She told me her stomach hurt. Then she coded.

Nurse Olivia: I need to go find now?

Christina: No, find someone now, get .

_Dr. Bailey is coming off the elevator. Nurse Olivia see's her. _

Nurse Olivia: we need you we have a code blue.

Dr. Bailey: Hurry let's go.

_They both run to the room._

Christina: Come on Meredith, don't you die on me, don't you let what ever it is defeat you. I need you in my life and I need to see your baby grow up.

: How long has she been down?

Christina: About two minutes.

: Let's get ready to charge the paddles.

_Charging to 100._

_Beep beep beeeeppp._

Dr. Bailey: Clear.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Nurse Olivia: We got a pulse 120 over 70.

: Someone page and too.

Christina: I will.

_Addison is in surgery helping ._

_Beep Beep. Addison's pager goes off._

Nurse Linda: , You have a 911 Meredith.

Addison: Dr. Torres can you finish on your own.

Izzy: Dr. Montgomery. I am your intern today and I want to come with you.

Addison: Hurry up and scrub out and meet me in Meredith's room.

Izzy: I will.

_Meanwhile Derek gets a page._

Derek: 911 Meredith, what does she want now, I guess I should go and see.

_Derek is walking to her room and Addison is going into the same direction._

Addison: Derek where are you going?

Derek: I got a page saying 911 Meredith.

Addison: Same as me, I think something happened.

_They both see Meredith lying unconscious._

Addison: What happened?

Christina: She said her stomach hurt, before I could do anything she coded.

Dr. Bailey: She's stable now, but I think we need to get the baby out.

Addison: She's only six months; I will not risk her loosing the baby.

_Derek she's Meredith waking up._

Derek: Meredith?

Meredith: Can I talk to Derek alone please. _(Saying raspy)_

Addison, Miranda and Christa: Yes.

_They all leave._

Derek: Before you say anything, I have been trying to say this to you when I got back. "I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime" "I'll wait until you're ready."

Meredith: Well you do have one thing and that is this baby. I know I have been shoving you out but I don't mean to. And I want all the things you want. I am tired of running away.

Derek: I need to ask you something really important and you only have the answer.

Meredith: What is it?

_Derek gets down on one knee._

Derek: Will you marry me. _(Pulling out a ring)_

Meredith: Yes.. Yes I will marry you. Owe oh no, please don't…Derek get Addison.

_Derek opens the door, yelling for Addison to come in the room._

Addison: Meredith what hurts?

Meredith: My stomach.

_Addison looks under the covers. She see's a lot of blood_

Addison: Meredith I need to get you into surgery your placenta is tearing away from the uterine wall. I need to get the baby out fast. Before the heart rate drops.  
Derek: Are you sure the baby will be okay.

Addison: I will do my very best to make sure he or she is.

Meredith: Get Christina, I need to ask her something?

Addison: We don't have time.

Meredith: Addi please.

Addison: Alright, will someone page Yang, put 911 Meredith.

_Meanwhile Yang gets her page._

Christina: Dammit Meredith.

_Running in the halls to her room._

Christina: What's wrong?

Meredith: We need to talk.

Christina: Okay let's talk.

Meredith: Addison and Derek can you go please. I need to tell Christina something important.

Derek: Sure.

Addison: Make this quick Grey or should I say Sheppard.

_Meredith gives Addison a glare._

Christina: Mer tell me what's going on.

Meredith: Derek proposed and I said yes.

Christina: Well about time. But what was the 911 in the page I received.

Meredith: Addison was saying that the placenta is ripping away from the uterine wall and the baby could die and so could I.

Christina: You will pull through, you came back form the dead, and you can beat anything.

Meredith: If I do not make it through this I want you to help Derek take care of the baby. You are my person and my son or daughter will need a mother figure in his or her life. I do know that you hate babies but I need you to be there for the baby if I can't be.

Christina: I uh know that you need me there and I think I could be. So what you're saying is that I am its God Mother.

Meredith: Yes.

Christina: I can do this I am Christina Yang. Thank-you very much Meredith for giving me a chance to help.

Meredith: I know that you will be there for my son or daughter.

Addison: Mer we need to get going.. After we get the baby out you will be put to sleep.

Meredith: I know the drill.

Derek: Addison I am coming to the OR, when the baby is out I will leave.

Addison: Let's get rolling. We are going to the OR with the gallery is that okay with you Grey.

Meredith: Yeah that's fine. I want Christina, Izzy, George, Alex and the Chief in the OR with me.

Addison: That's fine.

Meredith: Who is the helping you with the surgery.

Addison: is.

Meredith: Alright here we go.

_They all head to the OR floor, the nurses prep Meredith for surgery and the doctors are scrubbing in._

Addison: Chief, Meredith wants everyone in the room when the baby is born including you.

Richard: I think of her as a daughter, I told Ellis I would watch out for her.

Derek: Meredith thinks of you as her father. If Meredith makes it or doesn't make it out okay then I need your help raising your grandchild.

Richard: My grandchild (_He gets teary eyed.)_

Addison: Here we go. Okay Meredith I am going to make an incision on your abdomen.

Meredith: That's fine.

Addison: Dr. Bailey can you hand me the 10 blade.

Miranda: Yep.

Izzy: Addison, I would like to assist you and .

Addison: Stevens let's see what you got.

Izzy: Now we just cut through the fat so we can get to the uterus.

Addison: Good. Meredith you will be feeling pressure right away here.

Meredith: Derek I am scared, I don't know if I will be a good mother.

_Rubbing Meredith's head._

Derek: You will be terrific.

Meredith: OOOO, if this is what it feels like then you and I will never have another child.

Derek: You say that now.

Addison: Meredith are you okay.

Meredith: I am fine.

Addison: I can see the head. Stevens you may do the rest.

_Izzy is getting the baby out by herself. _

Izzy: It's a boy.

Meredith: It's a boy.

Wah Wah Wah

Christina: Congrats Mer and Derek.

Alex: Yeah congrats.

George: He's so cute.

Meredith: Thank-You.

Addison: Get him to the N.I.C.U Stevens.

Izzy: What about his name he needs a name.

Meredith: His name is Jared Richard Shepard.

Derek: You don't want your name in their too.

Meredith: No I think it will be fine with just Shepard.

_Meanwhile Addison sees another baby._

Addison: We are not quite done here Meredith.

Meredith: What do you mean? Is there another one in their.

Izzy: Yes, you are going to feel pressure again.

Meredith: Owww!

Addison: The baby is out and it's a girl.

Meredith: Why isn't she crying? Why can't I hear her?

Addison: I can't get a pulse... Come on baby... Come on.

_Wah Wah Wah._

Addison: There we go. We need to get her to the N.I.C.U along with Jared... Any names?

Meredith: Derek……you name_ (her heart rate drops, falling unconscious)_

Addison: Derek we need you out of here now.

Derek: I want to stay.

Chief: Derek out now, go down to the N.I.C.U with the babies, Izzy, George and Alex you too.

Izzy: Let's get going.

_While Mere heart beat gets stronger._

Addison: Meredith we are going to put you under now.

Meredith: Yep.

_Meanwhile the surgery is going on Derek is in the N.I.C.U with the babies. Looking at his little daughter._

Derek: I should name you Kylie Addison Shepard.

Nurse: The babies are doing great they just need to stay here longer so they can get bigger.

Derek: Do you have any idea of how Meredith is.

Nurse: No sorry.

Derek: That's okay.

Izzie: Derek the babies are stable but we are just waiting on Addison to give the final word.

Derek: Thank-you.

_Meanwhile Addison is doing the surgery._

Addison: Grey is one hell of a fighter.

Miranda: That she is.

Addison: Let's get ready to close up.

Miranda: When do you think she will wake up?

Addison: It is all up to her. Miranda could you go and get Derek for me, tell him to meet me in Meredith's room.

Miranda: Yes.

_Miranda goes to get Derek_

Miranda: Derek

Derek: Is everything okay.

Miranda: Addison would like to see you in Meredith's room.

Derek: Is everything okay?

Miranda: She's okay.

Derek: Thank-god, I will be right back Jared and Kylie

Miranda: Adorable names. I will stay with them and you go see Addison.

_Derek leaves to go see Addison in Meredith's room_

Derek: Addison is everything okay?

Addison: Derek, Meredith has been through a lot, I don't want her to have any more kids, the babies took a lot out of her, I am so sorry.

Derek: This may be for the best. How can I tell her that?

Addison: I will tell her, what did you name the baby girl.

Derek: I named her Kylie Addison Sheppard.

Addison: Derek, why after me.

Derek: Addi you may be my ex-wife, but without you being there for me and Meredith, you will always have a special place in my heart. You are family to me and so is Mark, give him another try, he loves you very much, I know he is an ass but he's Mark, he did come all this way for you.

Addison: Thank- you Derek, I will give him another try, I will go check up on the babies I will see you later. If Meredith wakes up page me.

Derek: I will.

_Addison leaves to go see the babies._

Derek: Mer please wake up, Jared and Kylie are fighting for their lives, they need you and I do to.


End file.
